User talk:MeloettaJones123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MeloettaJones123/Hey page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 01:14, January 17, 2013 Permission for What? What do you want permission for? [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 21:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, but why did you label Shattered Bound a troll pasta? KRokon (talk) 00:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Care to explain why it's sucky? KRokon (talk) 01:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok you're not helping. I think you're just trolling certain stories. KRokon (talk) 01:06, January 31, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 22:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Just a little a heads up I've noticed you've been adding a lot of categories lately. Just to make sure you don't get in trouble for violating category rules again, I suggest you read the Genre Listing rules. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) The main reason why I am reminding you is that you added a page that was already in "Beings" to "Monsters", a violation of the category rules. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time, it's a 2-day block. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:12, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "Death" category Please only add the "Death" category to pages that are ABOUT death and/or dying. There are way too many fucking pastas involving death (i.e. where someone/something dies) to really be put into one category. The Death category already needs a complete overhaul as it is. Why do they call it Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:41, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 01:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Just remove it yourself. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Navamind, I did it. Anyway, you're alright as long as you acknowledged the error. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) How? Hm... Alright, well, first, go into editor http://prntscr.com/ustvu by clicking the edit box Once you're in editor, you will see a little box for categories http://prntscr.com/usu5h that looks like this Now click on "Lost Episodes". A pencil icon and trash can icon should show up beside it http://prntscr.com/usu7j like this Click the trash can icon. The category should disappear. Now hit publish. Hope that helps. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC)